


A Merry Werewolf Christmas

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Horror, Merry Christmas, Other, Poetry, Random & Short, Randomness, Rhyming, Werewolves, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: It's been awhile since I've had anything to do with werewolves outside of the HP universe, so I thought I'd write this silly weird dark poem





	A Merry Werewolf Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My fursona is technically a werewolf... Hence, Sven Wolfstrom... Emphasis on the wolf part of my last name

Hello there, my name is Sven  
I don’t mean to impose, but won’t you please let me in?  
It’s unpleasant out here  
And I can tell it’s much warmer inside  
So please, won’t you be a dear?  
Oh please don’t be frightened! I didn’t mean to scare you!  
Please, it’s pointless now to try and hide  
Even if you had allowed yourself to remain unseen  
I would still be able to find you for my senses are keen  
I can hear your heartbeat  
I can taste your fear  
I know you’re still here  
You may be quick on your feet  
But you’ll never escape me!  
I will find you, just wait and see  
And when I do, you’ll make for an appetizing little treat  
Merry Christmas, little one  
The gift I bring is death… Now, let’s have some fun


End file.
